Can you feel it?
by Irish light9
Summary: Serie de 15 viñetas Scorose para el reto "El ipod de Rose" para el foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas". En estas quince viñetas podrás conocer como una relación puede ir floreciendo siguiendo la melodía de una canción.
1. Everything has changed

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama everything has changed de taylor Swift con Ed Sheeran.

**_1.- Everything has changed_**

Cada estudiante de Hogwarts tiene su propia manera de recordar el primer día de clases. Algunos recuerdan lo impresionados que estaban al ver el _Expreso de Hogwarts_, otros recuerdan la emoción provocada por probarse el sombrero y saber a qué casa pertenecerían y los menos afortunados recuerdan lo nerviosos que sintieron en la estación de trenes, el en viaje, en el bote y en el gran comedor. Y un montón de nervios no era algo muy destacable que recordar.

Si le preguntáramos a Scorpius Malfoy cómo recuerda su primer día, dos palabras vendrían a su mente: _Rose Weasley._

_Estaba esperando que sus padres terminaran de despedirse para subir al tren. Cosa que se estaba demorando más de lo esperado, ya que su madre parecía reacia a dejarlo partir, preguntándole si llevaba esto o aquello. Esto provocaba que su padre esbozara una media sonrisa, reservada sólo para la familia. Aparte de su madre, su otro progenitor tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejarlo. Tenía una mano en su hombro, como si estuviera reteniéndolo inconscientemente. Las pequeñas desventajas de ser hijo único, pensó Scorpius._

_Estaba escuchando atentamente a su madre cuando sintió que la mano que tenía sobre su hombro se tensaba. Miró hacía arriba y la sonrisa de su padre ahora era una fina y apretada línea. Siguió sus ojos que estaban fijos en un grupo de personas y los reconoció enseguida. Los Potter y los Weasley. Un simple asentimiento por ambas partes y la interacción había terminado._

_Scorpius miró al grupo y descubrió que el señor Weasley lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Habló con su esposa y se agacho a hablar con lo que parecía ser arbusto en llamas. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Scorpius al ver el cabello de Rose. Sólo veía un arbusto asintiendo a lo que le decía su padre. De pronto el "arbusto en llamas" se volteó y él quedó paralizado._

_Súbitamente todo cambió. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor dejó de ser importante. Fue uno de eso momentos que había leído que quitan el aliento, esos momentos en los que el tiempo se detiene._

_Unos impresionantes ojos azules, como los costosos zafiros que su abuelo le había regalado a la abuela Narcisa, lo miraban curiosamente. Y él no podía apartar la mirada. Ahora no pensaba que veía un arbusto en llamas. Ahora lo que él veía era una extraordinaria mezcla de colores, que partían con el rojo fuego, luego el color crema de su piel, el rosa de sus labios, el azul de sus ojos y el negro de su túnica que resaltaba a todos los anteriores._

_Y los colores no eran todo lo que llamaban su atención. También lo hacía su expresión, la calidez que emanaba y la curiosidad de su mirada, que parecía igualar a la que Scorpius sentía._

_Después de que ella apartara la mirada, Scorpius no recuerda las palabras de despedida de sus padres, ni cómo llegó a un vagón con su amigo de la infancia, Nott. Sólo recuerda seguir sintiéndose curioso y no poder dejar de pensar en ella. _

_Estuvo así hasta la ceremonia de selección. En la cual puso atención dos veces. La primera vez fue cuando la profesora McGonagall lo llamó para ser seleccionado. La segunda fue cuando supo su nombre completo. Rose Weasley._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	2. Wings

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama Wings de Little mix

**_2.- Wings_**

James se lo había advertido por lo menos diez veces antes de que ella tuviera edad para entrar al colegio. Pero era difícil creerle algo a James Potter, más aún cuando todo lo que salía de su boca lo hacía en un tono burlón. Era simplemente imposible saber cuándo decía la verdad y cuándo no. Por eso Rose nunca lo tomaba en cuenta cuando le decía: _En Hogwarts vas a tener que demostrar de lo que estás hecha, Rosie. _

Nunca había entendido esa frase. Hasta que entro a Hogwarts.

La mitad de los niños querían su amistad por quienes eran su familia, mientras que la otra mitad pensaba que era una niña que sacaba sólo extraordinarios por ser hija que dos héroes de guerra. Y era totalmente injusto. Ella ponía atención en clases, se sentaba en los primeros asientos, aun si la clase era historia de la magia. Además repasaba todos los días y hacia cada uno de los deberes, aunque no fueran obligatorios. Rose estudiaba todo lo que sus ojos le permitían y a pesar de eso la juzgaban.

Scorpius Malfoy no tenía ningún derecho a decirle que sacaba mejores notas que él en herbología porque el tío Neville era amigo de sus padres. Y menos a corregirle la pronunciación de un hechizo. Esto hizo que el carácter Weasley se desplegara en plenitud. Y todo era culpa de su padre. _Asegúrate de ganarle en todas las pruebas, Rosie. _Gran consejo, papá.

Rose caminaba enfurruñada y bufaba de vez en cuando al recordar a Malfoy.

Sabía que estaba prohibido deambular por los pasillos a esas horas, pero es que ni siquiera estudiar podía hacerla olvidar esa estúpida conversación. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Su madre siempre le decía: _Nunca te vayas a la cama enojada, Rosie. Nada es demasiado importante como para perturbar tu sueño. _Y Rose creía eso a pies juntos, hasta que conoció a Malfoy.

Lo más relajante para ella era volar. No había mejor sensación en el mundo que no sentir nada bajo tus pies y dejar que el viento te recorriera la cara, dejar que se llevara tus pensamientos. Era libertad. Ella sentía que estaba hecha para volar.

Llegó al campo con la escoba que su padre le había dado anclada en un hombro. La ajustó entre sus piernas y con una fuerte patada se elevó a la altura de los aros de Quidditch. Los esquivó con la habilidad de alguien que lleva toda su vida volando y tiene por familiares a Ron y Ginny Weasley. Descendió en picada hasta estar a diez centímetros sobre al suelo y con un giro sorprendente volvió a elevarse en un trompo. Hizo eso hasta que sintió que el frío le hacía daño.

Rose extendió los brazos hacia los lados y se desconectó del mundo. Ya nada podía molestarla. Nada podía llegar tan arriba. Ni los rumores, ni las miradas, ni los sonidos. Sólo escuchaba el zumbido del viendo en sus oídos, incitándola a subir más y más.

Estuvo así media hora, hasta que su parte Granger le hizo recordar que estaba violando las reglas del colegio. Bajó de su escoba y el último pensamiento que vino a su cabeza antes de dejar el campo fue: _Voy a patear tu trasero, Malfoy._

Sin saber que la persona de sus pensamientos había visto y admirado todo el espectáculo. Pensando que era sorprendente que una niña como Rose, tan delicada y tímida, o eso pensaba él, pudiera volar de ese modo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y ya saben, se agradecen los review, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva.


	3. You belong with me

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama You belong with me de taylor Swift.

El capítulo se sitúa en el quinto año.

**_3.- You belong with me_**

_Voy a patear tu trasero, Malfoy. _¿Qué pasó con esa chica de hace cuatro años?

Se hacía esa pregunta a diario. Cada vez que se encontraba mirando a Scorpius más de lo necesario, más de lo que debes mirar a un amigo. Y sí, ahora él era Scorpius.

¿Qué había pasado entre patearle el trasero y tratarlo por su nombre? Una simple disculpa de parte de él al otro día, un comencemos de cero. Fue una disculpa un tanto forzada, pero al fin y al cabo se disculpó. Luego siguió una extraña cordialidad, un préstamo de apuntes, compañeros de estudios y finalmente amigos.

Sí, un Malfoy y una Weasley eran amigos. Por supuesto eran amigos que peleaban más de lo normal y estas peleas iban de simples insultos hasta lanzarle a Malfoy una bandada de canarios. Pero eran amigos al fin y al cabo.

Albus fue el primer miembro de su familia en aceptarlo. Y aunque se unía a ellos en algunas sesiones de estudios, siempre afirmaba que era imposible seguirles el ritmo. O entender por qué disfrutaban lanzándose comentarios irónicos de allá para acá. Por ejemplo, Rose siempre molestaba a Scorpius con su poca habilidad en pociones y como lo acosaban las chicas y él la sacaba de quicio al recordarle las clases de hechizos no verbales y la forma en que ella espantaba a los chicos con sus miradas asesinas. Siempre le decía _Un montón de pájaros persiguiéndolos serían más amables que tu mirada, Weasley._

Actualmente Rose salía con chicos y había aprendido a no voltear los ojos cada vez que escuchaba un comentario poco inteligente. También había aprendido a reírse de bromas que no eran para nada graciosas y a encontrar agradables a los chicos con los que salía.

Aunque ella sabía que si no comparara a cada hombre con Scorpius, las bromas le parecerían más graciosas y los chicos más guapos. Incluso habría aceptado que todos podemos ser inteligentes de diferentes formas, pero después de encontrar a alguien con el que te complementas tan bien es imposible no comparar.

Había comenzado en sus sesiones de estudios, cuando comenzó a reconocer lo inteligente y lo astuto que era. Y hasta para ella era lógico haberse enamorado de su mente antes que todo lo demás. Luego vino su humor, su personalidad y por su puesto su apariencia. Había que estar ciega para no reconocerlo.

El problema era que no era la única chica que se había dado cuenta. Lo había hecho todo el colegio. Y eso no era un problema, hasta que empezó a sentir cosas por él y decidió contarle de estos sentimientos. El inconveniente fue que cuando lo encontró no estaba solo, estaba en la última mesa de la biblioteca con una Slytherin un año mayor que ellos. Y no estaban precisamente leyendo.

Desde ese día Rose aprendió a ocultar lo que sentía, a ignorar esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que lo veía con una chica. Decidió no tener esperanzas cada vez que Scorpius rompía con alguien, es decir, trato de verlo como un amigo, pero sólo funcionó superficialmente.

Scorpius no era lo que se llama un casanova, como James, pero sí se había dejado ver con unas cuantas chicas acaramelado en los pasillos, o en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y cada vez que esto ocurría, Rose sabía que esa chica no era para Scorpius. No eran lo suficientemente inteligentes, no entenderían su humor o no podrían seguirle el ritmo de sus conversaciones. No conocerían su pasado, ni sus malos momentos. No eran para él porque no eran ella.

* * *

Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus comentarios.

Con mucho cariño

Aileen


	4. Quien necesita mirar

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama Quien necesita mirar de Noel Schajris. Este capítulo se sitúa en el sexto año.

**_4.- Quién necesita mirar_**

Durante los cinco años que llevaba de amistad con Rose Weasley, había aprendido a apreciarla como una amiga y compañera. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando llegabas a conocerla.

Al pensar en ella su mente siempre terminaba llegando a la misma palabra. _Perfecta. _

Rose Weasley era perfecta de los pies a las cabeza, no cambiaría ni una sola de las veintitrés pecas de su cara, y ciertamente no acomodaría los desordenados mechones de pelo que salían de su moño. Le gusta tal y como era. Incluso le encantaba hacerla enojar, porque el ceño que se instalaba en su frente era adorable.

Todo estaba bien en su relación hasta que el Scorpius de once años salió a flote a sus dieciséis. Aquel niño que había quedado maravillado al ver un _arbusto en llamas_ en la estación de Kings Cross y el cual quedó completamente hechizado al verla volar. Aún recordaba ese día. Hizo enojar a Rose Weasley al corregirle un hechizo, cuando lo único que él quería era conocer el sonido de su voz. Era todo un conquistador a los once.

A sus dieciséis años había mejorado mucho. Y no era él quien lo decía, sino la población femenina del colegio y las vecinas que tenía en su mansión. Pero todo de eso dejo de importar cuando los ojos de Rose comenzaron a ser más azules, su pelo más rojo, su piel más lisa y sus labios más apetecibles que un vaso de sumo de calabaza en el desierto. Todo había vuelto con mayor intensidad. Y ahora había que agregarle las deliciosas curvas que estaba tomando su cuerpo, ya de por si femenino. _Malditas hormonas._

Estaba tan obsesionado con ella que solo de recordarla sentía que un fuego consumía todo su cuerpo. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Rose. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en su habitación podía librarse, porque soñaba con ella. Era imposible sacársela de la cabeza y vaya que lo había intentado.

Mentalmente se había impuesto infinitas barreras, las cuales se derribaban con una sola mirada de ella. Las dos que todavía seguían medianamente de pie, eran las de la amistad. Con Rose y con Albus. El resto se había desmoronado como una de las piezas de ajedrez que solía perder contra Hugo.

Estaba siendo todo un Hufflepuff, cobarde y debilucho. Y esas palabras no podían ser relacionadas con un Malfoy. Hasta Albus, que era la persona más comprensiva que conocía, se hubiera reído de él al conocer sus pensamientos. O lo más probable es que lo hubiese golpeado. Lo que era injusto porque él no había elegido poner sus ojos en ella.

Como odiaba ese día en el que Rose, sin ser consciente de ello, había mirado largamente sus labios y sus ojos se habían oscurecido al dilatarse su pupila. Odiaba la sensación de felicidad que lo invadió al saber ella lo notaba de ese modo. Odiaba haber imaginado que la tomaba por el cuello y juntaba sus labios en un beso que había estado anhelado sin saberlo.

Scorpius odiaba ese estúpido concepto de que el corazón era ciego. Lo odiaba porque era cierto y lo estaba sintiendo en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo. Si ven algún error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos rápidamente para alcanzar el plazo.

Con cariño, Aileen.


	5. Call me maybe

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama Call me maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen.

**_5.- Call me maybe_**

La sesión de estudios para los EXTASIS no estaba resultando como debería. No resultaba ya que no había estado concentrada en ella. En su lugar había estado buscando una transformación que pudiera aplicarse a una persona y solo fuera visible a los ojos del mago que la hizo. Si existiera ya la habría usado contra Scorpius, múltiples veces. Lo primero que le transformaría serían los labios, luego los ojos y no podían faltar sus manos, su cabello tampoco tendría escapatoria.

Era inconcebible estar mirando a uno de sus mejores amigos cada cinco minutos y no estar estudiando para las pruebas más difíciles de su vida académica. Hace unos poco meses se había dicho que ocultaría sus sentimientos, pero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien si lo miraba todo el día.

Tan obvio era que estaba interesada en Scorpius, que él mismo lanzaba bromas respecto a ello. Rose no sabía si eran bromas porque le gustaban esas situaciones en las que la encontraba mirándolo o eran indirectas para que dejara de hacerlo. Lo segundo le parecía más normal en una amistad. Aunque no explicaba las miradas, ni los roces y ciertamente no explicaba las manos en su espalda baja para ayudarla a entrar al aula.

¿La estaba alentando a que diera el próximo paso? ¿Pero qué podría hacer ella? A un chico que era tu amigo no podías decirle: _Este es mi número, así que llámame_. Era una estupidez en el mundo muggle y en el mágico. Si Scorpius ni siquiera sabía usar bien el teléfono. La primera vez que vio uno en Ciencias Muggles dijo _Así que esto es un felétono. _Y ni hablar de cuando Albus le mostró su computadora.

Tampoco iba a mandarle una carta de San Valentín y no iba a escribirle un ridículo poema de amor. Por más que su tía Ginny dijera que gracias a eso había empezado a conquistar al tío Harry. Y ni hablar de invitarlo al _Salón de Té_ de _Madame Pudipié. Ni siquiera Lucy, que era la persona más romántica que Rose conocía iba a ese lugar. _

_¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? No iba a salir con Scorpius por ningún motivo. Ni en un millón de años. Ninguna cosa buena podía salir de una relación entre ellos. Rose se quedaría para siempre con la curiosidad de saber cómo sería salir con él o cómo sería besarlo._

-¿Alguna duda en transformaciones, Rosie? – Escuchó que le preguntaba mirándola fijamente con un esbozo de sonrisa instalada en sus labios -¿Algo que quieras pedirme?

Vio como Scorpius alzaba las cejas sugerentemente y su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Si pudiera le borraría esa sonrisa arrojándole el libro de transformaciones en la cara, pero no quería que Madame Pince la castigara por dañar los libros. No cuando quedaba tan poco para los EXTASIS.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó aturdida, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. Dios, lo había hecho de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirándolo esta vez? ¿Habría hablado en voz alta?

-Me mirabas tan fijamente que pensé que querías pedirme algo. Como por ejemplo un beso.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	6. Amiga

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama Amiga de Alexander Acha.

**_6.- Amiga_**

La última media hora de su vida había sido un infierno. Ya no soportaba esas estúpidas sesiones de estudios para los EXTASIS. Era absurdo pensar que lo que no se había aprendido en los siete años de colegio lo iba a aprender en dos meses. Y era el doble de absurdo estar más pendiente del perfume de su amiga que de la revolución que causaron unos enanos.

Si los duendes fueran más agraciados podría concentrarse más, tal y como cuando había leído la historia de Morgana le Fay. Ella era una belleza, tal como la que estaba sentada a su lado. Y de nuevo volvía a Rose.

Cuando volvió a sentir cosas por Rose, pensó que sería algo pasajero. Una confusión producida por el cariño de amigos, por lo que no intentó nada. Pero al ingresar al último año de colegio no pudo aguantar más. Scorpius dejó de ser el leal amigo y empezó a dejar sus sentimientos libres.

Lo hacía con miradas, con sutiles roces de manos al recoger las cosas y también no tan sutiles _Estás preciosa esta mañana, Rosie._ _¿Acaso soñaste conmigo? _Y lo único que ganaba eran sonrojos y miradas inquietas que se apartaban en menos de dos segundos, pero ninguna otra reacción era percetible. A veces se sentía como un peón en un tablero de ajedrez que era manejando por Rose con su mirada, pero eso no le impedía seguir adelante. Su lema era _lento, pero seguro. _

Y estaba dando resultado. Lo sentía.

Cuando Rose se había dado cuenta de estos cambios, empezó a sonrojarse más y a avergonzarse cuando sus primos la molestaban con algun chico del colegio. También se quedaba prendada mirándolo, pensando que él no se daba cuenta. Como en ese momento. Era como si estuviera rogándole con la mirada que la besara. Si pudiera robarle un beso cada vez que lo miraba furtivamente, podría besarla cada media hora. Sería como estar en el paraíso.

-¿Alguna duda en transformaciones, Rosie? –Preguntó mirándola fijamente y notando que sus labios eran objeto de estudio, otra vez. -¿Algo que quieras pedirme? –Dijo alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó aturdida, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

-Me mirabas tan fijamente que pensé que querías pedirme algo. Como por ejemplo un beso.

-No, por supuesto que no. Y si yo fuera tú, dejaría esos comentarios para tus conquistas, Malfoy. –Respondió indignada.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Me acabas de llamar, Malfoy? –Preguntó sorprendido –Pensé que habíamos dejado los apellidos atrás, Weasley

-Y los habíamos dejado, hasta que empezaste a comportarte como el estúpido que eres. –Dijo en un furioso susurro mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

Hasta aquí llegó el Scorpius paciente. Era hora de atacar directamente.

Antes de que Rose pudiera terminar de recoger sus cosas, Scorpius la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y la tiró hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros uno de otro.

-Creo que si tenemos que encajarle a alguien el adjetivo de idiota es a ti, Weasley –Pronunció con desprecio. –Para mí un idiota es el que se queda sentado sin luchar por lo quiere. Si yo soy un idiota por tratar de conquistarte, entonces lo seré feliz. Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, bien por ti. Pero yo no te lo voy a poner fácil.

Dio tirón a su mano un poco más fuerte y cayó directamente en las piernas de él. Sin darle tiempo para responder, puso su mano en su cuello y juntó sus bocas firmemente.

* * *

_Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose. _

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva.  
_

_ Si ven algun error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos muy rápido para alcanzar con el plazo._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	7. Afortunadamente no eres tú

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama Afortunadamente no eres tú de Paty Cantú.

**_7.- Afortunadamente no eres tú_**

_Malfoy y Weasley están de novios._

Era uno de los tantos rumores que habían empezado a circular luego de que Scorpius la besara descaradamente en la biblioteca. Había sido una de las semanas en la vida de Rose en la que desearía ser invisible, o por lo menos tener un cabello menos reconocible.

Algunas chicas la miraban con envidia, otras le sonreían pícaramente como felicitándola por haber _atrapado_ a Malfoy y otras con una mirada que decía _lo siento por ti_. Estas últimas eran las exnovias de Scorpius y Rose no necesitaba que le explicaran por qué la miraban así. Ella lo sabía. Había visto durante los últimos tres años como él empezaba y terminaba las relaciones. Siempre con un corazón roto de por medio, y hay que aclarar, nunca era el de él.

Luego del beso, ella se levantó del regazo su regazo con toda la dignidad que pudo. Recogió sus cosas tranquilamente ante la atónita mirada de él y del resto de los alumnos de la biblioteca y salió de ésta con un suave: _Buenas noches, Malfoy._

Todo cambió al llegar a su cuarto y poner la cabeza en la almohada. Rose comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras revivía el momento una y otra vez. Era incapaz de dejar de llorar y de quitarse del pecho la sensación de decepción.

La mayoría de las chicas saltarían de alegría al ser besadas por el chico de quieres, pero no ella. No podía creer que Scorpius la haya tratado de conquistar tal y como había hecho con sus antiguas novias. Siempre era lo mismo: Comentarios sugerentes, toques ligeros por aquí y por allá, luego iba directo al ataque y se encargaba de todo Hogwarts supiera quién era su novia. Tal y como lo había hecho con ella en la biblioteca. Finalmente la emoción de la caza pasaba a los pocos meses y él salía intacto de la relación.

Rose no tenía miedo a intentarlo, pero si tenía miedo a perder la amistad que los unía. Y las lágrimas que estaba derramando en eso momento era por saber que Scorpius realmente no la apreciaba como amiga, ni tampoco su amistad. Porque él sabía cómo terminaría una relación entre ellos y no le importaba. Pero a ella sí, ya que prefería tener una amistad con él, a no tener nada.

Al salir de su sala común al día siguiente, Scorpius la estaba esperando al terminar la clase de encantamientos. Nunca lo había visto con una expresión tan seria, excepto cuando tuvo que pedirle perdón en primero. Tomó los libros de Rose y juntos caminaron hacia los jardines.

Conversaron por más de una hora, durante la cual discutieron y discutieron. Él no podía entender cómo podría afectar su amistad y ella estaba agotada de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Estaba cansada de que Scorpius desechara su punto de vista tan fácilmente. Era como si lo único importante fuera estar juntos sin importar lo que ella pensara.

-¡Ya basta! No me importa lo que digas, Scorpius. No saldré contigo. –Dijo en un tono determinante.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, Rose. Es lo que siempre hacemos. Si no es como novios, será como amigos y después podemos llegar a algo más. No te estoy presionando.

Claro que lo estaba haciendo, ella lo conocía demasiado bien y podía darse cuenta cuando él estaba tratando de convencerla.

-Pues no lo haré nunca más. –Dijo negando con la cabeza -Tengo una cita con Lorcan Scamander, Scorpius. Y no voy a arruinar esta oportun…

-¡No puedes salir con Scamander!

-¿Tú crees que puedes decidir con quién puedo salir, Malfoy? ¿En qué universo estás parado? Nunca te dije que no debías salir con Angelique, ni con Ashley y tampoco…

-¡Pues debiste haberlo hecho! Fueron una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque ellas no son tú –Dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola apasionadamente. –Tú eres perfecta para mí, Rose. Y sé que necesitas a alguien que sea perfecto para ti.

-No, Scorpius. No necesito a alguien que trata de conquistarme igual que a todas sus exnovias, alguien que sigue un libreto sobre como conquistar. Quiero a alguien real, alguien que se equivoque de vez en cuando, no quiero a alguien perfecto, Scorpius. Porque yo no lo soy.

Y con eso se soltó de sus manos y camino hacia el castillo.

Recostada en su cama recordaba su mirada y la intensidad de sus palabras. ¿Scorpius podía cambiar? ¿Alguien podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

Sí, podría. Pero sólo si ese alguien estuviera enamorado. Afortunadamente para Scorpius, él no lo estaba. ¿O sí?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva. _

_Si ven algun error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos muy rápido para alcanzar con el plazo._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	8. End of time

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama End of time de Beyoncé.

**_8.- End of time_**

Gryffindor lo había hecho de nuevo.

La copa de Quidditch estaba reluciendo en todo su esplendor en el centro de la sala común de los leones, mientras los alumnos bailaban y bebían alrededor de ella. O desde ella.

Todo el mundo estaba celebrando la derrota de Ravenclaw a manos de Gryffindor. Los 90 puntos de las águilas no pudieron contra los 175 de los leones. Ni tampoco pudieron contra el buscador y su veloz _Pluma de fénix, _la escoba de Albus, o como el la llamaba, su novia.

La sala común estaba tan abarrotada, que Scorpius tuvo que caminar casi aplastado contra la pared para poder llegar a la mesa de las bebidas. Al llegar se encontró de lleno con Albus y sus primos, pero ella no estaba ahí.

De pronto, una mano demasiado familiar tomó su brazo y lo hizo girar.

Rose Weasley estaba parada en frente de él, con una sonrisa en su cara y su brazo estirado ofreciéndole una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Amigos? –Preguntó la chica con la ofrenda de paz en la mano.

-Sabes que sí, Rosie. Vamos a olvidarnos de esa conversación. –Dijo aludiendo a la que habían tenido en los terrenos hace un par de días.

Fue recompensado con una brillante sonrisa. Luego Rose lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Rose siempre era la que lo llevaba a la pista de baile, ya que a ella le encantaba bailar. Para mala suerte de la chica había heredado la habilidad de bailar de su padre, por lo que solo bailaba con sus primos o con él. Menuda suerte, pensó Scorpius, mientras trataba de mantener sus pies fuera del alcance de los ella y la vez moverse al ritmo de la música.

Se dejó llevar por el ritmo que retumbaba en sus oídos, por la suavidad de sus manos y por las caderas de Rose que rosaban, inocentemente, las suyas. El perfume cítrico que tenía grabado en su cabeza también estaba haciendo lo suyo, ya que tenía sus sentidos nublados. Tan embobado estaba que no sintió el pisotón que sufrió su pie derecho. Sólo fue consciente del cambio a una música más rápido y de Rose levantando la cabeza. Quedando a centímetros de sus labios.

Comenzó a acercarse, bajo su cabeza e inclinándola tomó aire. Sólo un poco más. Un centímetro.

Pero no pudo la alcanzar el premio. Rose lo empujó levemente hacia atrás negando con la cabeza.

-Scorpius, ya hablamos de esto –Dijo rogándole con la mirada. ¿Estaba rogándole que la besara o que se alejara? –Y dijimos que lo olvidaríamos.

Sin soltarla, Scorpius siguió la conversación.

-Ya olvide, que por un momento, dijiste que no era perfecto para ti, Rose. Por eso estoy tratando de besarte. –Dijo poniendo su mano detrás del cuello de la chica.

Esa respuesta saco una sonrisa de la chica.

-Sabes que no era lo que quería decir. Me refería a que olvidáramos la pelea, no lo que dijimos.

-Semántica, Rose. –Dijo apretándola más a su cuerpo. Lo que era bastante fácil debido al reducido espacio. -¿Por qué no lo olvidas tú también?

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius, se dejó llevar.

-Porque no quiero perderte.

Las palabras de la chica removieron todo su interior. Aun no podía entender por qué Rose no era capaz de comprender que él nunca la dejaría. Estaría con ella como amigo, novio o enemigo. Estaría como ella quisiera que estuviera.

-Nunca te dejaría. Aunque me lanzaras a todos los pajarracos que puedas conjurar, no lo haría. Voy a estar siempre ahí, contigo. Quieras o no, Rosie. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación lo supo todo el colegio, pero esta vez Rose no estaba molesta por eso. Estaba radiante de felicidad, porque todos sabían que _Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy estaban juntos._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva. _

_Si ven algun error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos muy rápido para alcanzar con el plazo._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	9. You make me feel

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama You make me feel de Cobra Starship.

**_9.- You make me feel_**

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completo. Ni cuando entro a Hogwarts o ganó el primer partido de Quidditch se sintió como en éste momento. Era como haber encontrado la última pieza de un rompecabezas, que ni siquiera sabías que estabas armando. Así lo hacía sentir Rose.

Cuando Scorpius decidió y pudo estar con ella, nunca pensó que sus sentimientos podrían cambiar de forma tan fugaz y abrumante. Rose lo hacía sentir hasta niveles incomprensibles. Sentía que su cuerpo no podía contener sus sentimientos por ella.

Como cuando la veía acercarse por el pasillo, se producía en él la misma sensación en el estómago cuando bajas rápidamente en la escoba y luego te enderezas a centímetros del suelo. La alegría que sentía al escuchar a Rose reírse a carcajadas era inexplicable. El hecho de verla sonreír tenía el mismo efecto en él. El tiempo se detenía para él cuando estaban juntos y sin darse cuenta habían estado cinco horas entre estudios para los EXTASIS, besos, bromas, peleas, sonrisas y más besos.

Ahora sabía lo que era estar enamorado.

Y no era eso que todos describían como ver las cosas más coloridas, o que todo se volvía más brillante. Para Scorpius eso era una estupidez, porque cuando estaba con Rose, todo perdía el brillo, las cosas pasaban a estar descoloridas y todo a su alrededor era menos interesante. Ella con su presencia le robaba el brillo a todo. Ningún color se podía comparar con la intensidad ese cabello ni con el color de esos ojos. Eso era estar enamorado. Lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Era un estado de continua pelea entre la tranquilidad que te da la plenitud y las ansias de querer más. Pasaba de la tranquilidad a la ansiedad en un segundo. Como cuando estaba apoyado en las piernas de Rose mientras estudiaban en los terrenos del castillo y sentía la brisa del viento en la cara, las caricias que ella le daba en su pelo, la suavidad de su voz al leer. Todo lo sumía en una especie de sueño en el que sólo había que disfrutar. Pero bastaba una brisa un poco más fuerte, una inflexión en la voz de Rose, un movimiento para acomodarse y todo cambiaba drásticamente.

Scorpius volvía a ser consciente de la suavidad de la piel de las piernas en las que estaba apoyado, los labios rojos y carnosos de Rose que se movían al continuar leyendo, pausando para mordérselos si la asaltaba una duda. Los ojos que ávidamente devoraban las palabras. La forma en que el viento jugaba su pelo y provocaba que ese perfume, que para él era como Amortentia, se dirigiera hacia su nariz y luego sus pulmones. O como podría girar la cabeza y besar unas de las tantas pecas que recorrían las piernas de la chica.

Todo eso y más era lo que Rose lo hacía sentir. Eran emociones que siempre estuvieron con él, desde que la vio por primera vez en la estación de trenes, pero ahora eran libres. Y él no pensaba reprimirlas.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva. _

S_i ven algún error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos muy rápido para alcanzar con el plazo._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	10. Wish you where here

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama Wish you where here de Avril Lavigne.

**_10.- Wish you where here_**

_Desearía que estuvieras aquí. _¡No! Tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas como esa y afrontar la realidad. Es por eso que quemó el intento de carta que estaba escribiendo para él.

Sí, habían tenido una maravillosa relación, pero eso se había terminado hace dos días. Y para sorpresa de ambos, y de sus más cercanos, ella había sido la culpable.

Rose estaba segura de muchas cosas en su vida, a decir verdad, de casi todas. Estaba segura de su familia, de su inteligencia, de sus valores y muchas otras cosas más, pero de lo que no estaba completamente segura, era de novio. Scorpius Malfoy.

Él había hecho todo lo posible por ser el novio y amigo perfecto, tal y como lo había prometido. El problema era que ella seguía esperando que llegara el día en el que Scorpius le diría que no quería seguir eso, es decir, estaba esperando que él actuara de la misma forma en que lo hacía siempre.

Los EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Un mes y habría terminado con los exámenes para ser sanadora. Por fin había decidido que hacer al salir de Hogwarts, y sus padres la apoyaban totalmente.

Miró hacia el castillo y se encontró con que Scorpius caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara y una carta en su mano. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al pensar en que estaban juntos, por fin.

-Me parece que alguien a recibido buenas noticias –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Scorpius la beso y se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, lo son. Mis padres me piden que te invite de vacaciones a nuestra mansión en Francia –Informó devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿A tu casa? ¿Con tus padres? –Preguntó asombrada – ¿Por qué? Nunca antes me habían invitado, a pesar de tener años de amistad.

-Porque eres mi novia, Rose. Además ya los conoces, no entiendo tu asombro. –Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo –Yo también tenía pensado visitar la madriguera en vacaciones, como todos los años.

Una cosa era que Scorpius visitara la madriguera como amigo de Albus y de ella, y otra muy distinta es que lo hiciera como su novio. _No te hagas muy amiga de él, Rosie, el abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casas con un sangrelimpia._

-¿Tus padres saben que somos novios? –Eso no podía ser cierto. Ella lo conocía y sabía que Scorpius nunca presentaba a sus novias. Nunca. Y nunca las llevaba de vacaciones con su familia.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

De pronto, Scorpius se giró para mirarla de frente. La mirada más fría que había recibido de él en todos los años que llevaban conociéndose.

-¿Tus padres lo saben, Rose? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

Sentía que el rubor de sus mejillas podrían haberla delatado, pero él seguía esperando que con palabras desmintiera la reacción de su cuerpo.

-Aún no he podido informarles–Dijo a modo de disculpa. –No he encontrado el momento adecuado, además no sé co…

-¿En un mes no has podido encontrar el momento adecuado? –Dijo aumentando el tono de voz -¿Piensas que soy idiota? ¿No has podido mandar una maldita carta en todo este mes? ¿Tu lechuza está enferma, se te acabo la tinta o las plumas? ¿Por qué no les has dicho?

Podía ver en sus ojos que no estaba molesto, estaba dolido.

-No es lo mismo para ti que para mí –Dijo tomándole la mano –Por favor, Scorpius. Tienes que entender que…

Se soltó de su mano y se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones con furia. Ella se levantó y tomó su mano una vez más

-¿Entender qué? Tus padres me conocen hace años.

-Como un amigo, Scorpius, no como novio. Tú no sabes cómo reaccionara mi padre o mi abuelo cuando se enteren.

-¿Todo esto es por qué soy un Malfoy? ¿No les has contado por miedo? No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde como para no aceptar que estás conmigo. –Se soltó de ella nuevamente. –Dime, Rose. ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuándo saliéramos de Hogwarts? ¿Ocultarme de tus padres o quizás prefieras una relación con carta, o puede que no quisieras una relación en absoluto?

-Claro que no, Scorpius. Quiero seguir contigo, lo sabes. Pero también quería saber que tan serio era esto antes de contarlo.

-¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo?

-Cuando saliéramos de Hogwarts.

-Esto no es miedo a la reacción de tu familia, ya que todos tus primos lo saben, es para saber si estabas segura de querer estar conmigo. –Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. –Tan insegura estás de mí, que me estabas poniendo a prueba. ¿Y bien, la supere? –Dijo sonriendo fríamente.

-No es lo que estás pensando. –Dijo apenada. Porque en su interior sabía que Scorpius había dado en el clavo. –Tienes que escuchar…

-¿La supere sí o no, Rose? –Dijo cortando todo intento de explicaciones banales.

-Scorpius, por favor.

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí, Scorpius. Y siento mucho todo esto.

-Yo no lo siento. No te preocupes porque termine el año, un mes más o un mes menos es irrelevante. Terminamos esto aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo quiero estar contigo, estoy segura de eso. Siento por no haberlo estado antes, pero…

-Pues ahora el que no está seguro de querer estar contigo soy yo.

Y con eso se fue y no miró hacia atrás.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva. _

S_i ven algún error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos muy rápido para alcanzar con el plazo._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	11. Bad day

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama Bad day de Daniel Powter.

**_11.- Bad day_**

Dos semanas faltaban para los condenados exámenes finales y dos semanas habían pasado desde que ellos habían terminado. O desde que él terminó con ella.

Lo que más le dolía es que no habían terminado porque ya no la quisiera, porque sí lo hacía, más intensamente que antes. Tampoco porque la magia se había perdido y menos la pasión, ya que seguía presente en él y se manifestaba cada vez que la veía. Habían terminado por falta de confianza de parte de ella. Quien iba a decir que iba a faltar confianza en una amistad de años. Irónico.

Luego de un par de días de haber terminado, Rose fue a hablar con él. Pero para desilusión de Scorpius, no era para volver a estar juntos, era para saber si cumpliría con la promesa de no dejarla. Como amigos, aclaró.

Scorpius solo pudo asentir y esforzarse por estar a su lado como un amigo, pensando que en algún momento Rose recapacitaría y confiaría en él. Para su mala suerte la confianza no se puede forzar y su comportamiento anterior hacia que la decisión de creer en él fuera mucho más difícil.

Scorpius creía ciegamente que Rose confiaría en él tarde o temprano. Esperaba que fuera temprano, porque lo estaba matando verla de ese modo.

Rose trataba de ser la misma de siempre. Estaba con sus primos igual que siempre, estudiaba la misma cantidad que todos los días, se juntaban en sus sesiones de estudios igual que siempre, pero no era ella. Scorpius lo sabía.

Claro que Rose estaba con su familia. Conversaba y reía con ellos, pero ahora su sonrisa era fingida. Comía como todos los días, pero ahora era una acción mecánica, ya que las ansias Weasley por comer habían desaparecido. Estudiaba como siempre y la gente que no la conocía podía pensar que sus ojos enrojecidos era producto de esto, pero Scorpius sabía distinguir entre los ojos enrojecidos de cansancio y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. _Por él._

Parecía que todos los días eran un mal día para ella.

Scorpius tomó la decisión de que haría lo que fuera para cambiar el estado depresivo por el que ella estaba pasando. Prefería una Rose enojada a una deprimida.

La biblioteca estaba más concurrida que lo habitual, por lo que nadie podía quejarse de estar chocándose los codos cada vez que escriban, menos Rose cuyos libros ocupaban un lugar entero. Mucha suerte habían tenido al encontrar una mesa para los tres. Scorpius le llamaba a eso poder de persuasión, Albus decía que no era persuasión sino intimidación. Era cuestión de opiniones_._

Estaban con las cabezas hundidas en sus respectivos libros, cuando un carraspeo interrumpió sus estudios.

Emily Benfield se encontraba mirándolos de forma ansiosa.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero quería hablar con Scorpius. –Dijo la Slytherin –A solas.

-Estoy estudiando, Benfield. –Dijo mirándola molesto.

-Lo sé, yo también lo estaba, pero me dijeron que no tenías pareja para el baile de fin de curso y pensé que podríamos…

-Ya tengo pareja, pero gracias. –Dijo y volvió la vista a su libro, mientras que en el otro extremo de la mesa Rose no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Él sabía que se estaba preguntando quien era su pareja.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Dile que es una chica con suerte. –Dijo completamente avergonzada.

Scorpius levantó su cabeza con una media sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Puedes decírselo tú misma, está ahí. –Dijo apuntando a Rose, provocando que ambas chicas lo miraran atónitas, mientras él las ignoraba concentrándose en su libro.

Bendfield enrojeció aún más y se fue a su mesa rápidamente.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Scorpius? –El aludido levanto la cabeza y la miro fijamente.

-Que vamos a ir juntos. ¿O te habías olvidado de que lo planeamos hace semanas?

-Scorpius, cuando quedamos en eso todavía estábamos…, tú sabes a que me refiero. Estábamos…

-Juntos –Dijo completando la oración, mientras que su intensa mirada la abrumaba.

Albus escogió ese momento para dar una excusa y salir de ahí.

-Sí, juntos. Pero ahora no lo estamos y creo que… creo que deberías haber aceptado –Dijo bajando la vista.

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó con enojo - ¿Estas segura?

-Sí, lo estoy. –Dijo apesadumbrada.

El ruido de una silla moviéndose la hizo levantar la vista. Scorpius se encaminaba a la mesa de Emily Benfield y luego de una breve conversación ésta respondía algo con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva. _

S_i ven algún error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos muy rápido para alcanzar con el plazo._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	12. We are never ever getting back together

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama igual que el capítulo y es de Taylor Swift.

**_12.- We are never ever getting back together_**

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Rosie. –Dijo irónicamente al volver a la mesa. Luego tomó sus cosas y le marcho de la biblioteca seguido por la mirada sorprendida de Rose.

Cuando le dijo que creía que debería haber aceptado, no pensó que se lo tomaría tan literalmente. La verdad es que pensó que le diría que quería ir con ella aunque no estuvieran juntos, como en los bailes anteriores. Como siempre, pensó con tristeza.

¿Ella había provocado eso? No, claro que no.

Damas y caballero, ese era el verdadero Scorpius Malfoy. El que Rose había estado esperando que saliera a la superficie desde que comenzaron su relación. No se culparía por haberlo incitado a pedirle a Emily una cita, porque si no hubiese querido no lo habría hecho. ¿Cierto? Y ni siquiera lo incitó, simplemente había puesto los hechos sobre la mesa. La decisión la tomó él, no le había puesto la varita en el trasero para que invitara a la chica al baile.

Aunque ella sabía que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente preferiría ir a un baile con una belleza que de seguro bailaba como debe ser, en lugar de con la patosa de Rose Weasley. Estúpidos genes Weasley.

Nunca jamás pensaría en volver con él. Nunca.

Ese presumido, odioso, narcisista. Ese… Malfoy. Lo odiaba. Esperaba que Emily le vomitara encima de la túnica en el baile. Maldito egocéntrico.

Con furia levantó el libro y comenzó a leerlo, aunque cualquiera que pasara por ahí diría que Rose Weasley quería quemar el libro a base de miradas.

Albus llegó unos minutos más tarde, y sin sorprenderse por la falta de Malfoy se sentó. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Rose no pudo aguantar más.

-¿Puedes creerlo? –Espetó aporreando la mesa con el libro –No pongas esa cara de no saber nada, Albus. Sé que estabas detrás del estante.

-Lo siento, en serio. Sé que debería haber respetado su privacidad, pero temía que atacaras a Scorpius aquí mismo.

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer si lo hacía? ¿Defenderlo? –Preguntó furiosa.

-Estás siendo injusta, Rose. –Dijo sin inmutarse por la ira Weasley. Después de que Ginny Weasley soltaba su furia contra ti, las demás personas parecían conejitos, incluso la abuela Molly.

-¿Estabas escuchando o no? No puedo creer que estés de parte de él.

-No estoy de parte de ninguno. Pero si hay alguien que está arruinando todo, eres tú. Primero le dices que no confías en él, luego que lo quieres como amigo y para tu información, Rose, cuando dos personas son amigos siempre hay confianza de por medio. Pero no conforme con mandar señales erradas, lo empujas a que salga con una chica, con la cual no quería salir y como toque final te enojas con él porque está haciendo lo que tú querías que hiciera.

-Estás completamente equivocado. Él no hace nada que no quiera y tú lo sabes, Albus. Ambos lo sabemos.

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Cuando amas a alguien harías cualquier cosa por complacer a esa persona, lo he visto en mis padres, Rose. Scorpius solo hace lo que tú quieres que haga. Deberías ser más valiente y reconocer que querías que él aceptara para poder justificarte a ti misma el haber arruinado su relación.

-No es solo la confianza, ¿Qué pasa con mi papá, o el abuelo? Nunca me lo perdonarían.

-Sabes que sí, aquí la pregunta es si tú te perdonarías haber dejado escapar a alguien que realmente te quiere.

_No, no lo haría. _

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva. _

S_i ven algún error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos muy rápido para alcanzar con el plazo._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	13. This is love

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama igual que el capítulo y es de Will. ft Eva Simons.

**_13.- This is love_**

El alcohol hace maravillas con el cuerpo y con la mente. Gracias a Merlín. De lo contrario, Rose no sabría cómo soportar lo que quedaba de noche.

No se sentía culpable por tratar de olvidar a Scorpius luego de que éste decidiera ir a la fiesta de fin de curso con Emily. Tampoco se sentía culpable por estar bailando tan cerca de Henry, su cita. Y menos se sentía culpable por la mirada de reprobación que le estaba lanzando Albus. Ella tenía el mismo derecho a salir con quien quisiera, el mismo.

¿Qué pensaban ellos? ¿Acaso creían que ella se perdería la despedida de Hogwarts? Malditos egocéntricos, pensó tratando de mantener el ritmo y el equilibrio. Lo cual era bastante difícil debido al alcohol.

Tres parejas más allá estaba Scorpius bailando con Emily. Y aunque Rose se había obligado a no mirarlo, no podía evitarlo. Menos cuando sabía que éste la miraba cada cinco minutos encolerizado.

Sinceramente a ella no le importaba por qué estaba tan enojado, mientras siguiera así, por ella estaba bien.

Puede que fuera producto del alcohol o de lo buen bailarín que era Henry, pero Rose no se tropezó en ningún momento, ni siquiera lo pisó. Eso hizo que su noche fuera mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Rose recordaba la cara de Henry cuando la vio bajar las escaleras. La mirada del chico había servido para sentir que había valido la pena armarse de valor para ponerse ese vestido y haber dejado que Lucy la peinara y la maquillara como ella creía conveniente. Pero la mirada de admiración de Scorpius había hecho que sintiera que era la chica más hermosa de la noche, la había hecho sentirse como única.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, los pensamientos de Rose volvieron al presente cuando Henry la invitó a que fueran a buscar algo de beber. Atravesaron la pista de baile, y no supo si fue su imaginación o realmente ocurrió, pero sintió que una mano demasiado familiar y cálida le regalaba una suave caricia en su brazo.

Realmente lo estaba intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que su cita le estaba diciendo. Lo único que podía hacer era ver como Henry movía sus labios y sus manos en una anécdota que parecía hilarante para el chico.

Rose tomó otro sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla y asintió para seguirle la corriente a Henry.

-Así que me arme de valor y te lo pregunte. –Dijo sonriendo –Espero que estés contenta de haber venido.

Rose analizo sus palabras y retomó la conversación.

-Claro que sí, Henry.

El chico sonrió más confiado y le preguntó.

-¿Te apetece ir a los jardines un momento? –Preguntó sonrojado

Rose sabía que muchas de las parejas salían a los jardines a besarse o Merlín sabe que más. Miró a Henry y pensó ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ambos estaban solos y no haría nada que Scorpius ya no hubiera hecho con Emily y sus otras novias ¿Verdad?

Un leve asentimiento de parte de ella y Henry la tomó del brazo y comenzó a guiarla hasta la puerta del gran comedor, cuando alguien la tomó de la mano y de un tirón la soltó de su acompañante. Henry se dio vuelta desconcertado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con mi novia, Jones?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva. _

S_i ven algún error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos muy rápido para alcanzar con el plazo._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	14. Drinking from the bottle

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas". Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama igual que el capítulo y es de Calvin Harris.

**_14.- Drinking from the bottle_**

Iba a matarlo. De verdad iba a hacerlo.

Nadie tenía derecho a mirar a Rose de esa forma, ni tampoco tenía derecho a tocarla y por ciertamente no tenía ningún derecho a robarle la noche que deberían haber compartidos juntos.

Cuando vio a Rose bajar por las escaleras con ese vestido azul, supo que se había vestido para él. Lo sabía porque le había dicho mil veces lo mucho que le encantaba como el azul resaltaba sus ojos.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella cuando dos cosas lo retuvieron, su pareja de baile estaba colgada de su brazo y una espalda masculina se interpuso entre Rose y él.

Henry Jones caminaba hacia ella y le besaba lentamente la mano para luego ganarse una sonrisa tímida de parte de la chica. En ese momento Scorpius dejo de lado todos los sentimientos de alegría y orgullo que había sentido al verla y empezó a sentir como su rabia aumentaba en cuestión de segundos. Ese debería haber sido él y no ese estúpido Hufflepuff.

La noche empeoro al ir avanzando y también el estado de sobriedad de Rose.

La observó a cada minuto. No dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de ella, solo él tenía ese derecho. Merlín, acaso se escuchaba a sí mismo. Por supuesto que no quería aprovecharse de Rose, a menos que ella se lo pidiera. Rodo los ojos y se obligó a concentrarse en el baile.

¿Dónde estaban? Miró al lugar donde anteriormente había visto a Rose con su cita, pero ya no estaban ahí. Escudriño la pista de baile rápidamente y quedó sorprendido cuando notó que estaban a punto de pasar al lado de él y Emily.

Trató de detenerla tomándola del brazo, pero fue demasiado lento y cuando quiso seguirla ya se habían perdido entre las demás parejas.

Siguió mirándolos mientras movía a su pareja de baile estratégicamente por la pista, buscando el mejor ángulo.

Rose volvió a tomar directamente de la botella, como lo había estado haciendo durante la mayor parte de la noche. Eso sólo le demostraba a Scorpius lo ebria que debía estar en ese momento.

Observó cómo Jones le apuntaba la puerta con la cabeza y ella asentía. ¿Pensaban ir a los jardines?

Miró atónito como se encaminaban a la salida. _Sobre mi cadáver_.

Dijo algo parecido a _Voy por mi novia _y desapareció.

Estaban a punto de atravesar las puertas cuando alcanzó a tomar la manno de Rose que lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con mi novia, Jones?

El estúpido Hufflepuff lo miró desconcertado, luego pasó su mirada a Rose.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Scorpius? –Dijo Rose soltándose de su mano y lanzándole una mirada furiosa –No le hagas caso, Henry. Vamos.

Tomó al muchacho de la mano y trato de retomar el camino, pero ahora Henry fue el que no pudo seguir avanzando, ya que Scorpius lo tomó de la túnica y lo estampó contra la puerta.

-Si se te ocurre siquiera salir con mi novia a los jardines, me encargaré de que no puedas ser capaz de levantarte de una cama en lo que queda de verano. ¿Me entendiste?

Mientras Rose tironeaba inútilmente de su brazo para que soltara a su pareja, éste posó los ojos en él y supo que era totalmente cierto lo que estaba diciendo.

Scorpius lo soltó y el muchacho salió apresuradamente por las puertas del gran comedor, dejándolo con la furiosa mirada que Rose le estaba lanzando en ese momento.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva. _

S_i ven algún error, por favor avísenme, ya que subí los capítulos muy rápido para alcanzar con el plazo._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	15. We found love

Estas viñetas están escritas para el reto "El ipod de Rose" del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas" En el foro dijeron que no era obligación que las viñetas tuvieran relación entre sí, pero yo quise que todas estuvieran relacionadas. Pueden pasarse por el foro y votar por su viñeta preferida si es que les ha gustado , cosa que espero que ocurra. Pueden buscar el foro en google y luego entrar al topic: Votaciones: El ipod de Rose.

Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí y darse el tiempo de leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

Espero que lean el capítulo con la canción, se llama igual que el capítulo y es de Rihanna ft Calvin Harris.

**_15.- We found love_**

Si las miradas matasen, él habría muerto en ese momento.

Scorpius sabía que Rose estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no saltar sobre él y asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Estaba tan furiosa que tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y si no se equivocaba, podía ver una vena latiendo furiosamente en su cuello.

-Rose… -Dijo cautelosamente, mientras trataba de acercarse a ella. Ella negó con la cabeza y extendió un brazo para poner distancia entre ellos. Lo miró un poco más calmada.

-No puedo creer lo egoísta que puedes llegar a ser, Scorpius. –Dijo dándole la espalda y mezclando con las personas que estaban en la pista de baile. Él se internó en la masa de gente y la alcanzó en la mitad de la pista. La abrazó por detrás y le dijo suavemente:

-Lo siento, Rosie. –Dijo susurrando. Y sus palabras sonaron igual de sinceras e intensas que cuando le decía _Te quiero._

El escalofrío que recorrió a Rose pudo ser fácilmente detectado por él, pero si lo notó, no dijo nada.

La rabia que sentía en ese momento se esfumó tan pronto como sintió el aliento de Scorpius en su oído. Y se quedaba algún rastro de ella, las manos acariciándole el estómago y los besos en el cuello que estaba recibiendo, habían terminado de aniquilarla. Como también el recuerdo de haber escuchado una disculpa hace seis años atrás.

Percibió el momento exacto en el que Rose se relajaba en sus manos y la alegría que había sentido al verla bajar por las escaleras volvió a invadirlo.

La giró tranquilamente entre sus manos y cuando estuvieron de frente sólo pudo sonreírle como el idiota enamorado que se sentía.

-Lo siento –Repitió Scorpius –Siento no haberte obligado a venir conmigo –Dijo mientras comenzaban a seguir el ritmo de la música.

-Y…

-Y siento haber invitado a Benfield. No sabes cuánto lo siento. –Dijo apesadumbrado. –Ni te imaginas lo que es escucharla por más de una hora.

-¡Scorpius! –Dijo dándole una palmada en el brazo, sin poder evitar que esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario.

-Lo siento –Dijo ella.

Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa de lado y la acerco más a él. No necesitaba más que eso para saber que toda esa pelea quedaría atrás.

-Estás preciosa esta noche, Rose –la halagó poniéndole un rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja. –Me alegra saber la elección de tu vestido fue por mí –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Rose sonrió dulcemente y dijo divertida.

-Ya quisieras, Malfoy.

Entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo rubio y lo acercó lentamente. Él no necesita más incentivo que eso. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y la beso suavemente, recorriendo sus labios en una caricia tenue para luego tomar el completo control de su boca. Ella se pegó totalmente a su cuerpo, entregándose a la seguridad que le daba Scorpius.

Y así, en un colegio que había vivido una guerra, se firmó la paz entre dos familiar que habían jurado ser enemigas de por vida. Fue en este colegio que un Malfoy y una Weasley sellaron un nuevo tratado, y lo hicieron con el poder más grande que existe. _El amor_

Rose se separo brevemente de Scorpius y le dijo.

-Espero que estés preparado, porque el abuelo Weasley y mi padre me pidieron que te invitara a la madriguera. Al parecer alguien llamado Albus les envió una carta. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

La cara que puso Scorpius en ese momento sería un recuerdo permanente de alegría en la vida de Rose. Y un recuerdo de pánico en la de él.

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola. De ser así siempre un review hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva. _

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


End file.
